Episode 9364 (26th January 2018)
Plot Phelan is ecstatic that Nicola is back in his life. Summer isn't happy to see Geraldine and reminds her that Billy is her legal guardian. Geraldine allows her to go off to school. Bethany is fired from Tassels. She announces her intention to get a job at another lap-dancing club. Gary calms Faye down by arranging for them to visit Anna. Sarah apologises to Lulu for causing a scene and convinces her to re-employ Bethany. Phelan gets the foreman job and plans to sack Gary. Summer is questioned about Todd by the police, who is still on the run. She tells them that Todd looked after her. Nicola picks Gary up in her car and takes him to her flat, where he finds Seb. Sarah sees them setting off. Billy feels unable to look after Summer properly. Gary learns that Nicola's reconciliation with Phelan is a ruse in order to gain access to his house and office. Seb has told her that Phelan killed Luke and they're hatching a plan to bring him down. Gail and Audrey think Sarah is mad for getting Bethany her job back but Sarah is convinced that she's safe at Tassels. Tyrone interviews Josh Tucker and takes him on. Billy complains to Adam that his painkillers aren't having any effect. Adam offers him stronger ones. Tyrone likes Josh's suggestion of a charity boxing match in Luke's memory. Peter asks Adam why he's suddenly best mates with Billy. Adam says he's been through enough. Sally feels aggrieved that she's been landed with Faye. Gary doesn't like Nicola putting herself and the baby at risk by lying to Phelan but she's confident that he won't hurt her. They swear him to secrecy over Seb's whereabouts. Eva tells Shona that she's having an abortion tomorrow. Gary assures Sarah that he and Nicola are not a couple. She doesn't know if she can handle him having a child with another woman. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lulu Lockett - Kel Allen *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *5 Viola Court, Vanguard Street - Hallway and living room/kitchen *Tassels - Main bar area Notes *The bouncer at Tassels is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan celebrates his good fortune; and Bethany accuses her family of getting her fired. Meanwhile, Adam puts on a show of concern for Billy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,770,000 viewers (9th place - this episode gained slightly less viewers than normal due to it being broadcast opposite FA Cup football coverage on BBC1). Category:2018 episodes